Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, users of portable or laptop computers have had a multitude of choices for various types of carrying cases for their laptops that make them easier to transport, and also protect, their computers. The main advantage to laptop computers is ease of moving them from one using location to another. Prete et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,266 and Hollingsworth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 disclose soft-side laptop carrying cases which allow the user to work at the computer within an opened carrying case. The Prete design allows for various viewing angles of the screen, but it applies to screens detached from the keyboard, something not found today. Present day laptops enable the attached LCD screen to be rotated at a hinge to a plurality of viewing angles; hence, the Prete case offers no advantage to laptops on the market since the year 2000. The Hollingsworth case offers one slightly inclined position for the keyboard, but that is all.
Numerous varieties of computer stands have also been disclosed, such as those of Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,864 and Tabasso et al in U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,560. These, however, do not provide for transport and protection of the computer itself.
Leibowitz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,094 discloses a laptop computer case with a hinged lid that converts the carrier to a stand with just one angle of incline. It is designed for resting on a person's legs. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0041683, a combination laptop desk and carrying case is disclosed. It is rather bulky and rests on the floor forming its own desk. This large desk/carrying case combination would not be practical for the vast majority of laptop computer owners.